


We Know Best

by fuzipenguin



Series: Explosive Bursts [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, Threats, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Wheeljack is suddenly a chick magnet. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are Not Pleased.





	We Know Best

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Oh! Can we get a little drabble of the twins going batshit on a con who hurt WJ? Or maybe a new bot who keeps hitting on the twins, not taking a hint, and WJ gets scary? Or the bot hits on oblivious WJ and the twins give them the Talk. X3

     “Dude.”

     Trailbreaker jerked to a stop as two brilliantly colored mechs stepped out of the shadows in the hallway and surrounded him. He blinked between them and the shadows and furrowed his orbital ridge in confusion. 

     “Hey!” A black hand snapped its fingers in front of Trailbreaker’s nasal ridge and he refocused on an irritated-looking Sideswipe. Which was honestly pretty scary, especially on top of the shadow merging. 

     Sideswipe rarely did irritated. 

     “Did you hear what I said?” he demanded. 

     “No?” Trailbreaker asked hesitantly. “Sorry.”

     Sideswipe rolled his optics and folded his arms over his chest. “You’re going to visit Wheeljack again, aren’t you?”

     Trailbreaker tried to hide the bottle of spiced energon behind his back, but Sunstreaker stepped forward and snatched it from his grip. 

     “Wha… that’s mine!”

     “He hates spiced things. He’d rather his denta rot out of his head from sweets,” Sunstreaker rumbled, shaking the bottle before tossing it back to Trailbreaker. Only a quick use of his forcefield kept it from shattering on the floor as it slipped out of his hands.

     “Oh… ok. Well, then I’ll get him something else…” Trailbreak began but took a step backwards as both twins seemed to grow an extra foot and loomed over him. 

     “No. You won’t. Wheeljack doesn’t even realize what you’re doing. Even if he did, he’d be too nice to say anything. But he definitely wouldn’t be interested. So stop chasing after him,” Sideswipe instructed with narrowed optics. 

     Trailbreaker huffed irritably. “How would you know who he’s interested in or not?” 

     Sunstreaker smirked while Sideswipe ducked his head before looking up at Trailbreaker through half-shuttered optics. He smiled smugly.

     “Oh, we know full well who he’s interested in. And we happen to return that interest. So fuck off. And this is your nice warning,” Sideswipe warned. 

     And then they took a step back and melted into the darkened parts of the hallway, completely disappearing from view within moments. 

     Optics wide, Trailbreaker clutched the bottle of spiced energon to his chest, and made an about face. Hound was always up for some company. And Trailbreaker could definitely use some safety in numbers right about now. 


End file.
